


The Corset

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buy a new piece of sexy fun clothes it's going to be a big show tonight for Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corset

It would be awesome if you did one where the reader was dom over Benedict. Maybe a fic about a BJ or something? I love these so much! You're great!- Anon on AO3  
_________________________________

You did a little fun shopping today for Benedict, and yourself...every once in awhile you two enjoyed a little kinky fun. Tonight was sure to be a rememberable one for the two of you. You bought a black and green silk corset to wear, it had garter belts attached at the bottom of it with little green bows on the outsides of your thighs, the top lifted your bosom up and covered very little. Ben would be home soon, time to get ready for the show. 

Slipping into your new corset and putting on some black high heels to go along with the outfit, it made you feel instantly sexier, Benedict would be putty in your hands tonight. You slipped a silk robe on over top of the outfit and tied it loosely at your waist and headed downstairs. 

"Love, I'm home." Ben called out, you saw him walking up so you had stood just on the other side of the wall in the living room. Stepping around the doorway so Benedict could see you. 

"Hello my darling." Your grin was devilish. Stepping closer to him his face lit up, he knew what was going to happen tonight. "How was your day?" You pushed yourself onto your toes and whispered. You were still shorter than him even with the heels on. His breath caught and eyes dilated. 

"F-fine...I do have a feeling it's about to get much better though." His naughty smile appearing. 

"It may get worse, just depends on if you follow my orders." You ran your fingers up his chest and then picked the hat off his head and putting it on a hook, his jacket was the next to go, then your fingers moved quickly as you unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders slowly letting it fall to the floor. Running your hand over his smooth abs and slapping his arse through his jeans harshly making him break his silence with a little yelp. "Upstairs...now." You ordered him and he headed upstairs with you behind him. He turned to look at you but you turned him back facing away. "Face forward, don't look at me yet." You pulled your bow undone on your robe and pulled it out from the loops, letting the ribbon be a perfect tie for some naughty fun. You walked around and stood in front of him. Your robe now open and lose at your sides, until you let it fall over your shoulders and down, Ben's mouth opened wide as his eyes scanned your body. "These pants my dear, these will not do." You unbuttoned and unzipped them then yanked down his jeans and pants in one go as Ben kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his clothes. He pulled his socks off stepped closer to you but you put your hand out to stop him. "No no, Look but don't touch." You raised your eyebrow. You kissed his neck and shoulder then down to his pecks and to his and and then to his proud member, you kneeled down to your knees. You kissed the tip of his cock and circled your tongue over it afterwards. You could feel Ben trying to touch your head as you slipped him into your mouth. He held the back of your head as you thrusted him in and out slowly. You removed yourself from him and grabbed the ribbon that had tied your robe together. You stood and took his hands behind his back. You tied his wrist together with the ribbon like it was a pair of handcuffs. He was now helpless as you knelt back in front of him, gave him a little wink and slipped him back into your mouth making him moan. 

"No noise or I stop everything." You said then slipped him back in and worked him, your tongue gliding up his long strong vain on the underside of his penis, your hands played lightly with his testicles and with the first taste of his pre-cum you removed yourself and kissed his balls tenderly, sucking just a bit to make Ben shiver and quake on his feet. His eyes were pleading for you to just fuck him. His eyelids fluttering halfway closed as his pleasure died down inside after being so close to boiling over. You released his wrist from their restraints behind his back, bringing them to his stomach instead and tying them together again. You pushed him towards the bed slowly until the bed hit behind his knees and you pushed him down. Climbing on top of him and straddling his aching manhood. You were so wet for him already. You glided over his cock as you dry humped him, his and your breath getting labored. 

"God Benedict, you're so turned on. Do you want me to fuck you?" You leaned over him and kissed his lips and let your tongue explore his mouth slowly before leaning back upright and standing up. Ben looked down at you and you slid your bottoms down, all that remained now was the upper portion of your corset as you climbed back on top of him and held his cock in your hands tightly giving him a few tugs and teasing your clit with his tip before lining up and slipping him into you slowly. "Aaaahhhh." You breathed and groaned, he let out groans. You stilled as your free hand went to his cheek, he had closed his eyes. "Ben, open your eyes. I want to see the treasures you hold in them when I fuck you. I need you to moan and make all the noise you want." His pants, grunts and growls always got you off quick, you we're aching for your release just as much as you were. Your hips started swaying forward and back slowly then round in little circles and up and down as they grew quicker. You bounced in him like a bunny, thrusting him deeper and deeper into you. 

"Fuck..." He panted. 

"Ben!!!" You got faster and faster, harder and harder still. You untied his hands and took one as you slid it to your clit. "RUB!!" He starts rubbing frantically as his orgasm is so close.   
"Don't...d-don't dare come before I say you can." You growl, he tenses up and tries to hold on. His working on your clit brings you to the edge of a massive orgasm. "Look at me...come...now!" You breath and both release with moans and curses your body shakes so much, legs and knees quivering you collapse to his chest and he wraps his arms around you. 

"Thank. You." He pants heavily into your ear then kisses your neck gently. "Oh fuck that was amazing." He turned you both onto your sides and slipped out of you. You groan from the loss of him, feeling empty now. 

"Incredible." You breathe. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." He kisses you again but only for a moment as you are both still out of breath.


End file.
